You Are Gay Before You KnowAdmit It
by FallUnworthy
Summary: Yaoi...Tala finally decided to go for it. Trying a blindfold trick on his friend Kai sure turns out to be the best thing that Tala ever came up with. TalaKai...Kai uke! LEMON! R&R!PLEASE!


**it's supposed to be You are Gay Before you Know(Admit) it...**

**Warning: M rated coz it contains LEMON. it's TalaKai YAOI AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE LITTLE X BUTTON!Mistakes are possible...  
Aaaaaaand I don't own the characters...**

**R&R.....enjoy.**

---------------------------------------

'Hehehe, he won't be expecting that one, little bustard.' Tala chuckled in his mind evilly, walking toward the kitchen of the two people apartment he shared with Kai, huge grin plastered over his pale, beautiful face. Tala was perfectly aware Kai knew he was gay. It wasn't like redhead ever tried to hide it, but still.

But what Kai didn't know was that Tala had a huge crush and a massive sexual urge on him since they turned eleven. And that little, alright, huge crush turned into a true love and desires, every night dreams and erections, nicely put.

Tala grinned harder and entered the kitchen only to find Kai sitting at the round table, trying to study for his math test. Apparently, he wasn't doing that great since he was growling and mumbling curses in Russian. 'Yeah, soon, you'll be growling in a different way, my dearest Kai.' Tala thought with a horny smirk and stalked toward

Kai-so-not-a-math-person-and-on-the-edge-of-failing-the-entire-math-semester-Hiwatari.

"Fucking math- Tala!" Kai grunted in Russian and yelped as Tala covered his eyes with his hands, his hot breath tickling Kai's ear. "What the fuck are you doing?" Kai asked with bored, but pissed off voice. Seriously, Tala was really wasting his study time. if he only didn't wait till the night before the tests.

"You'll see. C'mon, get up." Tala informed shortly and dragged Kai up, slightly yanking on the spike of hair that came between Kai's face and his hand. "You just walk, I'll guide you." Tala said with a smile spreading over his face, making Kai frown.

He could feel redhead's devilish smile.

"I have a little surprise for you, Kai. and I promise, it won't be bad." Tala whispered and blew against Kai's neck, making Kai shiver. But Tala wasn't so sure as he pretended to be. He wasn't sure if Kai was gay or bi, he was actually afraid Kai was straight.

He sure acted like it, or at least, well, you know. He didn't seem gay in any way. But Tala made his decision. He decided to give it a go, he would either succeed or lose his best friend for life.

"T-Tala, just what are you up to this time?" Kai said, shifting his shoulders a bit as Tala led him upstairs. Tala's breath softly caressed his neck and Tala smirked. 'So vulnerable already.' He thought and widened his

oh-so-sexy smirk.

"Shut it Kai and try to relax." He said shortly, but Kai didn't stop. "What is, considering I am blindfolded, pretty hard." Tala rolled his eyes as if Kai could see it and scowled "Quit being a smartass." "Where are you taking me?" Kai finally asked and Tala shrugged. "Not telling."

"It's something bad I presume." Kai shrugged too and Tala grinned, replying with husky voice "It depends on how you'll see it." Kai slumbered his shoulders in defeat "Aww come on, Tal." "No." "Tala, I should be studying that fucking math. I'll fail-" he was cut off as Tala kicked the door out of his way and led him into the room.

"You can do that later." He said softly and closed the door, letting Kai to peek around the room they were currently in. "Well, nice going Tala. you actually changed the matters." Kai said sarcastically as he noticed that Tala's sheets were no longer blood red but black and bed was made.

"Shut up Hiwatari." Tala said and spun Kai around, taking a black band from behind his back, lifting it up, grabbing each end of it. "Hey, if you think that this b-" Tala pushed a hand against Kai's mouth to shut him up and quickly grabbed the band and tied it around Kai's head, covering his eyes.

Kai felt Tala coming in a closer contact with his body and he backed off. a sign of weakness. And damn, he wasn't supposed to show weakness, especially not against Tala. "That's right Kai, keep backing off." Tala laughed loudly and Kai growled, but his legs automatically took a step back every time Tala took a step forward.

Kai's back pressed against the wall and Kai hissed lightly, his hands shooting up to pull the blindfold off.

"Nu-huh love." Tala smirked and grabbed Kai's wrists quickly. Kai struggled but Tala was older and stronger than himself, keeping him steady. Redhead opened the black drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, quickly handcuffing Kai's hands to the bed, forcing bluenette to kneel down.

Kai growled and cursed in Russian as he did so, trying to get free. Tala moved away and everything went silent. "Tala?" Kai asked slowly and cursed the damn blindfold that prevented him to see the surroundings. He really felt unsure with the damn thing blocking his sight.

No answer. Kai decided to try yet again "Uhhhhh Tala…" Kai said, this time with voice getting weaker and nervous. Suddenly, something wet and hot slipped over the tip of his nose and he shrieked away, eyes widening behind the blindfold. "Tala wha-" Kai was shut as Tala's tongue was forced into his mouth and lips pressed against his.

A pair of hungry hands made their way over Kai's chest to his neck and pulled him forward to deepen the kiss they shared. Actually, Tala was doing the kissing since Kai was too shocked to do anything, even his breathing stopped. He probably forgot he owned a pair of lungs.

"Do you…have any idea…for how…long I wanted you?" Tala moaned through the kiss and bit Kai's lip lightly, moving away from the younger teen, eyeing the sexy boy in front of him. Kai shook his head slightly and mumbled something. "I was too afraid you're not gay, but the truth is that I don't fucking give a damn about it, Kai." Tala said and ripped Kai's top, pulling it off moaning at the sight as he did.

Tala smirked and came into the close contact again, his fingers running over Kai's nipple, pinching it. Kai bit his lip not to moan and turned his face away from Tala, even if he couldn't see Tala's face at all. Tala undid Kai's trousers in attempt to remove them and Kai frowned slightly. "Ta-Tal, stop." He pleaded, but Tala only smirked and kissed him roughly.

Tala double checked he had Kai right where he wanted. With legs wide apart and lips slightly opened, nicely swollen. "Tell me Kai, does it feel good?" Tala asked huskily and coated one finger in his own saliva, running it over Kai's nipple effectively. Kai tried his best no to moan and succeeded. But for how long could he remain silent?

Tala's touching felt so good, actually, it felt fucking awesome and arousing. And Kai was, touch by touch, betrayed by a body part that was working its own way. "Well well well, seems like you really want me." Tala grinned and showed his human fangs, leaning forward.

He ran his hand down Kai's chest and over his tummy, making sure his fingers ran over stone hard abdomen, making Kai shiver. Tala caressed Kai's cheek with one hand and other worked with Kai's waistband, pulling his trousers off slowly.

Pushing one hand inside Kai's pants, Tala pulled them off along with the boxers, over Kai's sweet little ass and further down, leaving the boy completely naked.

"Tala, nnnnnuuuuh…" Kai groaned as he felt cold air run over his body as Tala stripped him, making sure his fingers ran over Kai's opening. "You know Kai, they say that when one is blindfolded, he is so much more vulnerable and unsure. So insecure and maybe even scared." Tala whispered into Kai's ear and licked the earlobe, making Kai shudder.

"So, are you scared of me?" he asked and Kai shook his head, not really sure of it. Tala chuckled at the cute sigh that turned him on even more and it took all Tala's will not to simply fuck Kai's brain out. Slowly, Tala's mouth made it's way from Kai's ear over his collarbone and down to his neck. Kai groaned quietly as Tala's tongue licked his neck and Tala bit him hardly, giving him a love bite.

Tala knew exactly how to make Kai moan and he did. As his fingers slowly brushed over the tip of Kai's growing length boy couldn't help himself anymore but moaned out all his frustrations. Slowly, Tala grabbed Kai's shaft that hardened that instant and started pumping away.

Kai urged to tangle his fingers into Tala's hair but he realised he was still cuffed. He threw his head back and moaned out so loud that Tala wondered if he will be able to last just few more seconds before his first orgasm. But he smirked against Kai's reddened neck and lifted his head, still pumping, only made it slower and softer.

"Tala damn it…" Kai hissed and groaned as the strong pleasure turned into teasing. "What Kai?" Tala asked slyly, enjoying every moment of his bluenette. "Tala! Please…" Kai moaned and arched his back. "Please what, Kai?" Tala couldn't help but molest the younger teen a bit more, getting even harder at the sight of Kai's form itching with lust and need.

"Suck." Kai growled weakly and Tala rose one brow, smiling. "What? Where?" he asked and chuckled quietly.

"Tala, suck my dick!" Kai moaned and bucked his hips forward, grinding against Tala's hard cock. "Will gladly do, love." Tala smirked and moaned as Kai brushed their sensitive parts together hardly. Tala licked over Kai's chest and down to his bellybutton, dipping a tongue in, making Kai shiver with impatience and need to feel it somewhere else.

Tala decided it was enough torturing and he went further down, licking the tip of Kai's cock and slowly, he took it into his mouth just enough to bite it gently at the top. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Kai moaned out to him loudly and gritted his teeth, pulling on the cuffs. He would have pushed Tala's head down to take him in completely, but he was cuffed.

Tala ran his tongue over the side of Kai's hardness and swirled it around, his teeth slightly brushing the tender, swollen flesh. Kai moaned and groaned, bucking his hips, but Tala pushed them back again. Finally, Tala deep throated Kai's large cock and sucked on it hardly, making Kai moan with pleasure.

"Tala, please, uncuff me, I wanna touch." Kai moaned and pulled on the cuffs, making Tala stop what he was doing. Kai groaned as the hot mouth left his arousal. "I'll do the touching for you." Tala smirked and pumped Kai's length yet again, this time harder and faster, knowing that Kai won't be able to last much longer.

And like Tala assumed, Kai let out a loud and long lustful moan, half screaming as he came over Tala's hand. Tala smirked and licked the liquid off of his hand and moaned as he sucked on his fingers, his deep sound of pleasure making Kai hard all over.

"Don't you think it's a bit unfair I get to be naked since I don't know if you are either?" Kai said slyly and Tala smirked. "I told you you will love it." With that, he stood up and unzipped his fly, letting his jeans to fall off along with his black boxers.

"Now, you will return the favour." He said lowly, making it sound like an evil growl and Kai wondered what Tala meant by that. And he got a straight answer. Tala grabbed his head and yanked him forward, Kai's lips meeting the tip of Tala's cock.

Kai soon understood it and straightened up, kneeling in front of Tala like some sort of a sex slave, his tongue darting out to taste his team mate's length. "Ohhhh yeah…" Tala moaned out hardly and tangled his fingers into Kai's silky hair, yanking slightly. Kai smirked and moved forward as much as the cuffs allowed him and licked Tala's inner thigh, making redhead shiver with pleasure, getting even harder.

Kai's tongue slowly made its way up the side of Tala's manhood and to the tip, teasing him as he tickled him with his tongue. Tala moaned out loud and pushed Kai's head forward, forcing him to take him into his mouth. Kai smirked against the tender flesh and started licking and sucking softly, getting harder as Tala's moans were getting louder.

Tala closed his eyes and screamed out in pleasure as Kai, kneeling in front of him sucked him hardly. "K-Kai I'm coming." Tala moaned and gripped Kai's hair, hoping he wasn't hurting the younger Russian and soon, his semen filled Kai's mouth.

Kai moved away and swallowed hardly, trying to swallow it all, but some of it slipped out of his mouth and down his chin. Tala opened his eyes, gazed with lust and love and looked at Kai, who was cuffed, naked kneeling in front of him. his neck was already a bit bruised and so was his chest in some places.

Track of sperm trickled over his chin and some of it was sprinkled over his cheek with a blush ending it all. Tala couldn't control himself anymore. He felt himself getting hard all over again and he uncuffed one of Kai's wrists and pulled Kai up, lifting him. "Tala what ar-" Kai was cut off as Tala laid him down on the silky sheets and slipped between his widely opened legs.

"Relax, Kai. after what just happened, you can't deny the fact you want it." Tala smirked and pulled off his shirt, throwing it away. He reached over to a drink with lots of ice lumps in it and pulled one out, leaning forward to Kai's face.

"Well yeah, but it was sort of a rape so-" Kai frowned and Tala shut him with a kiss. "Oh come on Kai, are you really straight?" he whispered and leaned into the kiss once again. "I-I am not so sure…" Kai managed to confess. The truth was he was in love with Tala for a long time, but he was too afraid to tell him.

"I knew it." Tala laughed shortly and moved away, looming over Kai's naked form. He brought already smooth piece of ice to Kai's right nipple and touched it with an ice, Kai arching his back, his breathing becoming sharp. Tala smirked and pressed onto the nipple with the ice and ran it all over and around till the aroused nipple got swollen and stretched out.

Kai moaned and Tala ran the ice over Kai's stomach toward Kai's hardened member, slowly touching and teasing it. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kai moaned out louder as he felt icy cold touch his cock. "Taaaalaaaaaaa!" he half screamed out and Tala cuffed Kai's wrists with his free hand once again.

"That's right Kai, moan my name." Tala whispered into Kai's ear and removed the ice piece from Kai's cock but made his way to Kai's opening instead. With no hesitating, Tala forced the big piece of ice into Kai's opening, earning a surprised and lustful scream from a boy underneath him.

(Exclaim: Russian language.)Tala kissed Kai softly and raised up a bit. "It feels good eh?" he groaned in Russian and Kai nodded, feeling the ice melting inside of him and cold liquid slipped out of his hole. Tala shoved his fingers into Kai's mouth softly. "Suck." He ordered gently and Kai licked and sucked on Tala's fingers while Tala got harder, moaning out.

As he was sure Kai coated his fingers in as much saliva as possible, he pulled his fingers out and brought them down to Kai's already wet opening. He forced one finger inside slowly, to make sure that it didn't hurt Kai. "Tala, please, take the fucking blindfold off." Kai begged and Tala smirked. He pulled the band off and Kai opened his eyes, looking into Tala's.

Tala started pumping his finger in and out to make sure Kai will be ready. At first, it felt like a sharp needle and Kai winced, but after few more thrusts, he got comfortable and moaned out. Tala took it as a good thing and pushed two more fingers inside Kai and pushed in deeper. Kai gasped out and moaned, wanting Tala to reach something inside of him.

Tala smirked and pulled his fingers out of Kai who winced angrily as the fingers left his body. But instead of it, he felt something else. Something bigger, pressing into him. Tala pushed his member into Kai fully, causing Kai to shut his eyes tightly. Tala pulled out again but pushed back in quickly.

Kai's eyes opened, wide with pain and he winced. Tala pulled out and pushed in again, watching Kai's face twist with pain and tears welled in his eyes. "No, p-pleaaase T-Tala, stop." Kai moaned in pain and pushed against Tala's shoulders slightly.

But Tala didn't stop. Hell, he wanted to, everything for Kai, but he couldn't stop himself. Not anymore. "It hurts! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Kai cried out in pain and Tala placed a finger on his lips. "Shhhhhh, It'll be over soon." He whispered and removed his finger, replacing it with his lips.

Kai nodded slightly and Tala smiled, kissing Kai while he went further into the younger one, this time, faster. And faster he went, less painful it felt. Soon, Kai's cry of pain turned into a pleasured moan halfway and Tala smirked, pulling away from Kai's lips.

He pulled out and this time, he swung into Kai with more force and speed, reaching deeper. Kai moaned out in lust and wrapped his legs around Tala's waist, pushing him further inside. Tala closed his eyes and moaned Kai's name out, pumping in and out harder.

"Tala, fuck me harder." Kai moaned out and panted, his breathing harsh and fast. "Gladly." Tala panted and started fucking his bluenette harder as he went. "Taaaaalaaaaaaa aaaaaahhhh fuck, oh yeaaaahhhh, TAAAAALAAAA!" Kai screamed out and Tala smirked, feeling his phoenix moaning and screaming his name was the only thing he ever wanted.

"Kai, Kaaaai, Kaaaaaaiiiiii!" Tala moaned himself and Kai squeezed his eyes shut, lifting his arms, he put his still cuffed hands around Tala's neck. "Faster." Kai begged and Tala smirked, both emitted in sweat already and he went faster, banging against Kai's prostate. "Ohhh fuck, yeeeaaah!" Kai moaned out, making Tala smirk.

"You like it when I'm rough?" he panted and banged against Kai's prostate again. "Yeaaaahh!"

Kai half screamed half moaned and Tala hit the spot over and over again, driving them both crazy with pleasure. Tala felt his release coming and he knew Kai was about to come too so he decided to make it last a bit more. He grabbed Kai's arousal and pumped it softly, time with his thrusts. Kai, who couldn't take much of it screamed in ecstasy as he spilled over their stomachs and Tala's hand.

Feeling Kai's anus clamp around him, Tala screamed out in pleasure and released inside Kai, who panted heavily, looking at him with dazed eyes half closed. Tala tried to steady his breathing and he leaned his forehead against Kai's, smiling. "So, are you gay?" Tala asked and cupped Kai's cheek.

"I'm gay. I admit I knew I am." Kai said and blushed a bit.

"Heh, you're gay before you know it, Kai." Tala smirked and licked Kai's nose, slowly making his way to Kai's ear. Kai closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Tala getting hard inside of him. Redhead sensed Kai tensing up so he pulled out, slipping his hands under Kai's lower back. He kept on kissing the younger teenager and rose him, spinning him around.

Kai yelped in surprise when he was spun around, facing the black sheets as Tala forced him to kneel over. Kai shivered with pleasure as he felt Tala against his flesh, redhead's hot chest pressing against Kai's back. "Tell me Kai, how does this feel?" Tala moaned into Kai's ear and pushed two fingers inside of Kai, stretching his opening apart so hard he wondered it he's going to hurt Kai.

"Ohhh yeah, it feels gooood." Kai moaned and groaned and pushed himself backwards, taking Tala's fingers deeper inside. Tala pulled his fingers out and hooked them around Kai's arousal, pumping away lightly, feeling Kai's member getting harder and bigger. Kai threw his head backwards and moaned out loudly. Tala kissed along his back, further down and licked the base of Kai's lower back, just above his ass.

Kai moaned out, feeling Tala brushing his hands all over his body as he licked him softly. Tala brought his hands to Kai's thighs and pulled Kai's legs apart a bit more, stretching the opening. Then, he pushed his tongue inside without a warning, digging deeper. Kai felt something wet being forced inside of him and he moaned out, feeling the pleasure built up.

Tala continued on licking and tickling Kai's opening with his tongue, going around it softly and nibbling on tender skin. Kai couldn't keep it in any longer and he came right there. Tala smirked as he felt something slip over his hand and moved away, pressing against Kai once again.

"Do you want to feel me inside of you?" he purred into Kai's ear and boy trembled with desire. "Yeah." "I couldn't quite catch that, love." Tala smirked evilly and Kai closed his eyes, shivering with impatience. "Yeah. I want you to fuck me." He said aloud and Tala nodded, kissing his cheek. "Will do."

He grabbed Kai's sides right above his ass and abs, rubbing against Kai's ass one last time. Kai felt Tala's hard cock press against his opening and he moaned out as Tala pushed inside roughly, this time without any sympathising.

Tala went faster and harder, reaching Kai's prostate right away and Kai moaned out louder every time he hit it. "That's right. Scream my name Kai, kid." Tala groaned in pleasure as he felt Kai's hole tightening around him. "Taaaaalaaaaa!" Kai screamed and grabbed his own dick, pumping it in time to Tala's thrusts.

"Oh god, Kaaaaai." Tala moaned out and pushed further in. Kai screamed out in pleasure and threw his head back, small track of saliva trickling down his chin.

Tala banged into Kai as hard as he could and felt close to his orgasm, which Kai wasn't. he was already there. Kai screamed as he felt the biggest ecstasy ever and released into his own hand.

Tala, who wasn't really having orgasm yet, thrust in Kai's hole few more times and as he felt Kai's walls calm around him, he moaned out Kai's name and released his share too.

Kai collapsed down, with Tala on top of him, panting heavily. Tala pulled out of his new boyfriend and rolled over, next to Kai.

"So, Kai. what do you say?" Tala looked at Kai, who was trying to steady his breathing.

Kai turned to him, and then "I am so failing math this semester!" phoenix master whined out and groaned, cursing. Tala rolled his icy eyes and pulled Kai into a hug. "So em I." he said and kissed Kai slightly. Kai pulled the sheets up and covered them both, resting his head on Tala's chest. "What did you want to know?" Kai asked slowly.

"How was it?" Tala asked and Kai looked at him. "it was fucking amazing." He said and Tala kissed him again, smirking. "We can do it again in the morning." he said and Kai looked at him. "What? We're failing this semester, why the hell do we need to get to math class on time?" Tala asked and Kai laughed shortly, kissing him. "Ok. Fine with me."

"Sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

"What?"

"Yes Tala."

"That's a good boy."

"You sound like my dad."

"Listen to your old man and go to sleep."

"…"

"Just kidding. Night."

"Yeah."

"Blindfold really works wonders."

"Whatever."

"It worked on you."

"Fuck off."

"Sure."

"No no no no, stay."

"See? You are all over me."

"Yes I am, now let me sleep."

"Ok."

The____________________°°________________________End

**hope u enjoyed and i really gotta go now and eat because i'm starving...  
i'm addicted to ice cream, i swear...**

**ok, have fun people....**

**Review, pretty please!!! c'mon, it's easy to review, isn't it??  
**


End file.
